An image mosaic technique may include: a group of images that are partially overlapped mutually, are spatially matched and aligned, and a wide-view-angle, complete, high definition new image with information of the group of images is formed after resampling and fusion. Image mosaic is an important research direction in the field of digital image processing and has extensive applications in the fields of photogrammetry, computer vision, remote sensing image processing, medical image analysis, computer graphics and so on.
Since a large-range panoramic medical image can assist a doctor to visualize lesion and surrounding tissues more comprehensively and visually, medical image mosaic has been widely applied in medical image research. A doctor may toggle a plurality of options for a diagnostic image in a diagnostic process to make an accurate diagnosis through the diagnostic image. Relevant options for images may be frequently used by the doctor. The doctor may search for an option by moving a cursor of a mouse to a toolkit including the relevant options. The cursor may be moved to a text or an image and then the mouse may be clicked for operation. When it is required to toggle other options, the above steps will be repeated, and the process may be relatively complicated.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.